Senshi Search
by Lioness Blackfire
Summary: A cute yet suspenseful story of the love quadrilateral between the Starlights and one young new Senshi. How does she already know the Jade Princess... their new enemy? (discontinued until someone shows some interest)
1. Meet Morino Kori

DISCLAIMER: I donÕt own Sailor Moon! Really! I wish to anything I did but I have not the genius of Naoko Takeuchi. Oh well. ^_^()  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in Tokyo. Haruka and Michiru were driving Hotaru to school. They all went there, it was a place called Mugen Gauken Academy. Nobody knew what was to come...  
  
HotaruÕs P.O.V.-  
I got to homeroom and sat down in a dark corner, taking out the books IÕd be needing for my first class. But, to my surprise, the teacher didnÕt start class! Instead, she called out,  
ÒClass! Please pay attention!Ó everybody snapped to attention. ÒToday,Ó she began, ÒWe have a new student.Ó everybody looked forward, not sure what to expect. A girl walked in. She looked to be about my age. (AN: In this story, Hotaru is two years younger than Haruka and Michiru.) She had brown hair streaked with red in AmiÕs style, only with a silver headband; her eyes were an odd earthy-brown color and framed with glasses resembling AmiÕs. She was quite pale, save for a band of freckles which ran across her nose and cheekbones, fading near the ears. ÒThis is Morino Kori. Would one of you like to show her around school as the day goes by?Ó I donÕt know what made me do it, but I raised my hand. The teacher looked the class over. ÒNobody?Ó she asked, not seeing me.  
ÒPlease,Ó I began. ÒMiss Jikan, IÕd like to.Ó She looked over at me.  
ÒYOU, Hotaru?Ó I nodded. ÒAll right then. Kori, it seems that Hotaru is your new Ôbest buddyÕ, so go and sit near her.Ó Kori waked over to me, and bowed to me. I nodded a bow, seeing as I was sitting down. Then she went to sit next to me.  
I watched as she prepared for class. Close up, it surprised me how tiny she seemed. No, she wasnÕt short, rather, her frame was immensely tiny for one of her height.   
  
ÒSo, Kori.Ó It was lunchtime, and we were eating together outside, beneath a tree. ÒHow do you like it here?Ó  
ÒItÕs pretty-Ó she was cut off by somebody grabbing her from behind. It was Murano Su, the biggest bully in the entire grade.   
ÒSo, youÕre the new kid.Ó she said, picking her up by the collar. ÒYou look awfully small to be a Junior.Ó (Junior in high school)  
ÒI-IÕm fourteen.Ó she said. ÒThe school system here is different from back home. There I was just a Freshman.Ó  
ÒOh REALLY? Well that explains it!Ó She lifted Kori off the ground. ÒListen, kid. YouÕre new and you need to learn your place. Seeing as you decided on Tomoe here for your first friend, youÕre officially a freak. No changing it, either. DonÕt talk to anybody except her or be prepared to face the consequences.Ó Kori nodded. Su lifted her higher.  
ÒHah! Giving me the little Ôinnocent actÕ, eh? Well it wonÕt work!Ó I was scared out of my wits. Su was about to beat the tiny girl up, when she screamed. (Kori screamed, that is.) Even though the scream wasnÕt exceptionally loud, Su dropped her and covered her ears.  
ÒOKAY! OKAY!Ó she screamed over the noise, looking scared. ÒIÕLL LEAVE YOU ALONE, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!Ó then she ran off. My mouth was hanging open. Kori wasnÕt screaming anymore. She was shaking. ÔShaking?Õ I thought, looking at her closer. She almost seemed to be fading in and out. As if she was but a mirage, a reflection in a river. I scrambled around to the way she was facing, and looked at her. Tears were streaming from her earthy-green eyes and down her flushed cheeks. I realized with a shock that there was somebody around who was tinier, more fragile than I. I put my arm around her shoulders, for fear she might shrink into nothing.  
ÒItÕs alright.Ó I said, and continued whispering nonsense words to her until she calmed down.  
  
HarukaÕs P.O.V.-  
I was walking around, trying to find Hotaru when I heard a scream. I ran to where it was, and found Hotaru with her arm around another girl.  
ÒHotaru!Ó I exclaimed. ÒAre you all right? What happened?Ó Hotaru turned to me, and I realized it wasnÕt Hotaru who had been in trouble.  
ÒIÕm ok, Haruka.Ó she said. ÒIt was that bully, Su. She scared Kori.Ó I went over to them, and knelt down to look at this new ÒKoriÓ girl.   
ÒYou ok, kid?Ó I asked, feeling and looking more concerned than I sounded. She looked up at me, and I inwardly stepped back. Her large, green gaze reminded me terribly of my own blue one, and HotaruÕs at the same time. HotaruÕs because her eyes seemed terribly large, as HotaruÕs used to; mine for itÕs intensity. She wasnÕt too much smaller than me, which surprised me, she also reminded me of the Sailor Starlights... rather, their princess. But why?  
ÒI think so...Ó she said. ÒWhat... how... where did that girl go?Ó  
ÒUmm... you donÕt remember?Ó Hotaru asked. The girl shook her head.  
ÒNo...Ó  
ÒUm... well, a teacher caught her and she got in trouble.Ó Hotaru made something up for the girlÕs sake.  
ÒOh.Ó I stood up, and offered my hand to help the girl up. As I did so, I noticed a ring on her hand. It was a silver band, with two hearts on the front surrounded by vine patterns.  
ÒThatÕs a very pretty ring.Ó I commented. She looked down at it, then back up at me.  
ÒThank you.Ó she replied. ÒWhatÕs your name?Ó   
ÒIÕm TenÕou Haruka. Nice to meet you.Ó Suddenly the bell rang for class. ÒOh shoot, IÕm late.Ó We all began running to class. Hotaru was behind, but I found that it was not me in front, but Kori!   
ÒWow, youÕre fast!Ó I said to her once we reached our classes.   
ÒThank you.Ó she replied.  
ÒHey, how about a race after school on the track?Ó Her dark eyes lit up.  
ÒWow, really?Ó she exclaimed.   
ÒOf course!Ó  
ÒOh wow! IÕd love to!Ó I smiled, and we went to our classes.  
  
School was finally over, and I waited on the school racing track. I really was exited about racing this girl. Most people I could outrun without a thought, but, strangely enough, this girl looked to be a challenge.   
ÒHaruka!Ó a familiar voice called out to me.   
ÒHi, Michiru!Ó I called back.  
ÒWhat are you doing all the way out here?Ó she asked. ÒFinally found a racing partner? Or is this just tryouts?Ó I laughed.   
ÒSilly. No, I just met this one girl today, and she seemed to be interested in racing me.Ó   
ÒReally? What grade is she in?Ó  
ÒHotaruÕs, but she seems younger. I get the feeling she just moved here from another country.Ó  
ÒInteresting.Ó I looked around and saw Kori and Hotaru walking towards me.  
ÒThere she is.Ó I said, pointing to her. Michiru raised her eyebrows.  
ÒReally? Wow, she does look younger.Ó They finally reached us.  
  
MichiruÕs P.O.V.-  
I looked at the girl. She seemed younger, despite the fact that she was an inch taller than me. Her green eyes shined with excitement. I was surprised at the aura she seemed to carry. It was one of faith, purity, trust, love, not unlike UsagiÕs.  
ÒYou ready to race?Ó Haruka asked her, and she nodded eagerly. They each put a small timer on near their ankles. They would measure the time exactly from the time they began moving to the time they crossed the finish line. I watched the girl as she prepared for the race. She looked to have a light bone structure, quite a bit of adrenaline and a good muscle system, expecially in the legs. I stepped forward as they took their stances.  
ÒReady, set, GO!Ó I yelled. They both took off like lightning. I watched in awe as they raced, neck-and-neck. Their styles were very different. Haruka was, as always, like the wind. Blowing along as easily as a leaf caught in the fall breeze. The other girl seemed to be like another attribute of the sky- the rainbow. I couldnÕt pinpoint why, but she just seemed like that. They crossed the finish line. I couldnÕt tell who won. Haruka seemed very impressed with the girl. They took off the timers and smiled, both sure they won.   
ÒWow, a new record!Ó they both said at the same time, then looked at each other. Hotaru looked at their timers and gasped.   
ÒI-I canÕt believe it!Ó   
ÒWhat is it, Hotaru?Ó I asked.   
ÒThey... they TIED!Ó she exclaimed. I was almost sure HarukaÕs eyes were going to bug out.  
ÒWow.Ó was all I could say. Haruka offered her hand to the girl. (you know, for a handshake)  
ÒAmazing.Ó she said. ÒThat was an incredible race. How did you learn to run like that?Ó  
ÒIÕm not sure. I took it up a year ago when I outran a guy in my class. I never really tried to pursue it, though, because I canÕt run in cold weather. My throat gets clogged up and I canÕt breathe.Ó Haruka looked genuinely surprised, which, considering her expressions are always toned down, meant she was flabbergasted.  
ÒWell, that was really amazing. IÕve never raced anyone like you before! It would be great to race you again sometime. Does tomorrow after school sound good?Ó  
ÒSounds great!Ó the girl exclaimed. ÒBut, how about two laps around next time instead of just one?Ó Haruka smiled, a rare occurrence.   
ÒPerfect.Ó they shook hands, and the girl went off to get her books and go home.   
  
HotaruÕs P.O.V.-  
Once again, I donÕt know what made me do it, but that day had been full of strange occurrences- what could one more possibly do? I decided to follow Kori. It wasnÕt hard. I was, after all, the Senshi of silence. What WAS hard was to keep from dying of laughter when she ran headlong into someone. THREE someones to be exact.   
ÒOof.Ó mumbled Yaten, the one in particular she ran into. Seiya helped her up, while Taiki helped Yaten up.   
ÒOh gosh!Ó she exclaimed. ÒIÕm so sorry! Are you all right? I didnÕt mean to-Ó Yaten cut her off.  
ÒIÕm ok. Really, IÕm used to it. DonÕt think anything of it.Ó It surprised me that they were about the same height.   
ÒOh, good.Ó she replied, obviously flustered. She looked over and slightly up, into YatenÕs green eyes. It occurred to me at that moment that they both had green eyes, but I never could figure out why. ÒIÕm really sorry about running into you.Ó she said again.  
ÒNo, no, really itÕs ok!Ó Yaten assured her. I wasnÕt quite sure if he was wasting breath or not, trying to keep her from apologizing again. ÒUm, whatÕs your name?Ó She blushed.  
ÒIÕm Morino Kori. Who are you?Ó Yaten was surprised.  
ÒIÕm Kou Yaten, and these are my brothers, Kou Seiya and Kou Taiki. WeÕre the singing group called the Three Lights.Ó Kori looked thoughtful.  
ÒOh yea. I think I heard about you guys once. Sorry I didnÕt know about it sooner, you guys arenÕt exactly plastered all over the place in America.Ó  
ÒAmerica?Ó Seiya asked. ÒYouÕre from there?Ó Kori nodded.  
ÒYes. I just moved here from the city Cincinnati in Ohio.Ó  
ÒBut then how did you get such a traditional Japanese name as ÔMorino KoriÕ?Ó Taiki asked.  
ÒWell, I figured that it would be too awkward to go by my English name, so I made something up that I liked.Ó  
ÒSo what was your English name?Ó Yaten asked.  
ÒOh. ItÕs Krise Summonara.Ó (Her name is pronounced like Chris) I could nearly see the sweatdrops on the three guys.  
ÒCool.Ó Seiya replied for all of them.  
ÒWell, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to get on home. The teachers at Infinity College give lots of homework.Ó  
ÒSee ya!Ó Yaten called after her as she skipped off. ÒHope to see you at our next concert!Ó Kori turned around to call back,  
ÒYou will!Ó I followed her for a long time. After a while, I started to wonder just how far away she lived. Finally she came to what she seemed to think was her house.  
It was the biggest mansion I had ever seen. It must have been a hundred stories tall and twice as wide! Some of the windows were regular glass, and others were stained glass. Chibi-usa had described the Crystal Palace to me, but this seemed even bigger than that! The most spectacular thing I could see on the outside was a giant rose window. It was a picture of some symbol in front of a multi-coloured, pastel sparkle. Some symbol... some golden symbol... some upside-down golden symbol that almost made me fall out of the tree I was hiding in. As soon as she went inside the house, I jumped out of the tree and away, thinking ÔSo thatÕs what one more strange occurrence can do...Ó 


	2. Not Tuxedo Mask

DISCLAIMER: I donÕt own Sailor Moon! (too bad) So donÕt sue me! IÕm a goood little girl. O:)  
  
  
HarukaÕs P.O.V.-  
I sat in the living room of the house I shared with Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna. The front door opened and closed. I expected it to be Setsuna, but instead, Hotaru came into view.  
ÒHey kiddo.Ó I called over to her. I must have shaken her out of some thoughts, because she looked startled and gave me the creepiest stare I had seen since she was possessed by Mistress 9. ÒWoah, easy there. WhatÕs wrong?Ó I sort of expected her to start crying, but instead she looked at me inquisitively and asked,  
ÒHaruka... may I see your transformation wand for a moment?Ó I was scared. Her eyes still looked creepy, and she radiated of that trouble-making air Chibi-usa used to.  
ÒWhy? What are you going to do?Ó I asked.  
ÒI just want to see which way the symbol of Uranus is facing on it.Ó she said. I lifted the pen out of my pocket. She looked at it for a moment and bolted up to her room faster than I had ever seen her run before. I stared blankly at the news on television. Somebody stirred me out of my thoughts by sitting down next to me.  
ÒWhatÕs bothering you, Ruka?Ó Michiru asked, using her pet name for me.  
ÒNothing, Michi. IÕm just fine.Ó I replied.  
ÒI donÕt believe you.Ó she replied. ÒYou donÕt watch the news unless something is really bugging you.Ó She wrapped her slender arms around my neck and looked into my eyes. I stared, lovingly, back into hers.  
ÒWell, I get the feeling Hotaru found something out. Whatever it is, I donÕt know.Ó  
ÒOh? WhatÕs that mean?Ó  
ÒWell, she came in here and asked to see my Uranus transformation pen. Her eyes looked quite odd, like when she was possessed by Mistress 9. She looked at it, then zoomed up into her room. I donÕt know what it was about, but it bothers me.Ó Michiru stretched up nearer to me.  
ÒDonÕt worry about it, Haruka. She can take care of herself. If sheÕs found anything out about you or your powers, IÕm sure sheÕll tell us in time.Ó Then she leaned up farther and kissed me.  
  
SetsunaÕs P.O.V.-  
I came into the house after a long day in the lab. Michiru was in the kitchen making dinner (chicken and sweet potatoes, yum! ^_^), Haruka was in the study looking through all the papers on the silver millennium dealing with Uranus that I had written (oh great, time to tell her already?), and Hotaru was in her room, drawing the rose window she had seen earlier that day. I walked quickly down to the study. Standing in the door in a way I knew made me look sexy and mysterious, I asked,  
ÒHaruka, just what do you think youÕre doing?Ó Haruka whipped around to see me standing there, shadowed, dark.   
ÒUmm...Ó she replied. She had had a long day too, but it was about to get even longer.  
ÒI guess itÕs finally time to tell you...Ó I said.  
ÒYes, but tell me what, exactly?Ó  
ÒSomething.Ó I said. ÒSomething about the Silver Millennium. Something you were rooting through my papers only moments ago trying to find out.Ó She looked at me as I walked down the stairs. Her gaze was steady. I knew when Michiru came to the top of the stairs to call us for dinner but stopped short, deciding to eavesdrop.  
ÒSo...Ó she began, but never finished.   
ÒYes.Ó I replied.  
ÒI did?Ó  
ÒYes.Ó I could sense MichiruÕs confusion from the top of the stairs. But who wouldnÕt be confused, listening to that conversation? How was she to know I was telling Haruka that she had...  
ÒWhat was her name?Ó  
ÒTheir. Your sisters were twins.Ó Haruka looked at the ground. I knew what she was thinking. I knew she was wondering if the girl she had met, Morino Kori, was one of her sisters from the silver millennium. ÒI canÕt tell you.Ó I said.  
ÒWhat? Their names?Ó  
ÒWell, I suppose that couldnÕt hurt.Ó I said, knowing exactly what would happen.   
ÒWell?Ó she asked.  
ÒOh, sorry.Ó I replied. ÒWell, their ENGLISH names were Krise and Rose Echo. I canÕt tell you their Japanese names.Ó Haruka nodded and Michiru called us for supper. I looked at her sternly as I walked past her. She knew I knew she had been eavesdropping. ItÕs rather hard to eavesdrop on the Mistress of Time and Space without her knowing.  
  
HotaruÕs P.O.V.-  
I was sitting in the back seat of HarukaÕs car as she drove me to school. I was wondering whether or not to mention the rose window to Kori when MichiruÕs communicator beeped. I peered over her shoulder as UsagiÕs face appeared on the screen.  
ÒThereÕs a youma at Sakura Park, itÕs strong, we need your help.Ó  
ÒWeÕll be right there.Ó Michiru replied. ÒHaruka, to Sakura Park. The Inner Senshi need our help.Ó Before I knew it, we were on the outskirts of Sakura Park. ÒNeptune Planet Power...Ó  
ÒUranus Planet Power...Ó  
ÒSaturn Planet Power...Ó  
ÒMAKE UP!!!Ó we all transformed at the same time.  
ÒStop right there, you monster!Ó I yelled when we reached the battle scene. ÒWith the blessings of Saturn, the Planet of Destruction, I am the Senshi of Silence, Super Sailor Saturn, here to stop you!Ó Surrounding the Inner Senshi were four giant spiders.   
ÒSpace Sword BLASTER!!Ó Super Sailor Uranus shouted, and attacked one of the spiders. The spider screamed,  
ÒSPARKA!!!!!Ó and rolled out of the way.   
ÒShit, that thing is fast!Ó Uranus yelled as she dodged a lighting attack shot at her by one of the spiders.  
ÒVenus Chain Wink Sword!Ó Super Sailor Venus managed to attack one of the spiders. It coughed, then seemed to be as good as ever. ÒWhat? How can this be?? My attack didnÕt hurt it at all!Ó Suddenly there was a sound from the top of a nearby tree. We all looked up (including the monsters). There stood a person. A person silhouetted against the sun. A person with a cape blowing in the breeze. A person not Tuxedo Mask.   
ÒSome things never change.Ó the person said. I thought the voice was a girlÕs. ÒSuper Sailor Venus... remember an old attack. One from your Sailor V days. Something to do with bugs.Ó Super Sailor Venus looked thoughtful, then said,  
ÒOh yea!Ó Posing, she yelled, ÒDiphenhydramine Combo! Venus Sign Mosquito Repellent Incense Typhoon!Ó The attack hit the spiders, and they disintegrated.  
ÒWho are you?Ó Eternal Sailor Moon asked the shadow of a person in the tree.   
ÒI cannot tell you.Ó the shadow said.  
ÒBut why not?Ó I asked. All of the Senshi were surprised that I said anything.   
ÒYou are not meant to know.Ó she replied. ÒYou will see me again.Ó she said, the jumped into the sun. Eternal Sailor Moon was staring intently at the spot she disappeared in.  
ÒI feel connected to her... somehow...Ó She said.  
ÒEternal Sailor Moon...Ó Super Sailor Mars whispered. Moon turned around.  
ÒWhat is it?Ó she asked.  
ÒThat person... that person... had the same... the exact same aura as you.Ó Sailor MoonÕs eyes widened, and she brought her hand to her mouth.   
ÒShe... but thatÕs impossible!Ó Super Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.  
ÒNo...Ó Super Sailor Mercury said, whipping out her mini-computer. ÒIt only happens... very rare though... mostly only in...Ó she never finished her sentences when she was working, but I wished she would.  
ÒWhat is it, Mercury?Ó Neptune asked. I turned to look at Uranus. Her expression was very solemn.  
ÒWell...Ó Mercury began. ÒIt mostly only happens... with identical twins.Ó EverybodyÕs eyes bugged out. ÒAnd it almost never happens otherwise... and there is only one other case that it is able to happen in and like I said, itÕs very rare...Ó she paused. ÒFraternal twins.Ó   
ÒBut, but Mercury, I donÕt have a twin!Ó Moon exclaimed.  
ÒPerhaps not in this lifetime, but itÕs possible that you had one in the Silver Millennium...Ó I glanced over at Uranus again. she was staring at Eternal Sailor Moon with something near to wonder. Her eyes were deeper than usual. I shuddered. Uranus showing emotion... scary.  
  
ÒBut... how?Ó Usagi asked for the millionth time. We were sitting at the counter of the Crown Arcade. Usagi was still denying that she could ever have had a twin.   
ÒHow what?Ó Motoki asked.  
ÒOh... um... how is it that... the traffic was so bad this morning?Ó I made up. I heard the bell above the church at ReiÕs school ring.   
ÒOh my gosh! IÕm late for my Violin Lessons!Ó I exclaimed and ran off.  
  
UsagiÕs P.O.V.-  
I watched as Hotaru ran off. I sat alone at the counter.  
ÒUsagi?Ó Motoki asked. ÒWhatÕs REALLY wrong?Ó A tear ran down my face.  
ÒI wish I could tell you...Ó I whispered. Motoki looked at me.   
ÒThereÕs something on your forehead.Ó he said. I wiped my eyes and pulled a compact mirror out of my purse. Brushing my bangs aside, I saw a symbol. A symbol... a golden symbol... an upside-down golden symbol that almost made me fall off of the stool I was sitting on. Quickly, I pulled some foundation out of my purse and covered it up. ÒWhat was that?Ó Motoki asked.  
ÒSomething I definitely did not want to see...Ó I said.  
ÒNo, but it looked like a symbol or something.Ó he said. ÒLike some sort of symbol...Ó he paused. ÒOne of the ones I saw in a planetary mythology class I took in high school.Ó I looked up at him.  
ÒCan you keep a secret?Ó I asked him. He nodded. ÒNo, I mean REALLY. This is like the biggest secret in the universe and any parallel universes that may exist! A secret that affects thousands of dimensions!Ó   
ÒWow, Usagi. Ok, ok, I promise! Now whatÕs the big secret?Ó I pulled off my locket.  
ÒSee this?Ó I asked him.  
ÒYea, youÕve had a lot of those over the shortest time. WhatÕs so special about this one?Ó I flipped it open.  
ÒSee this?Ó I asked, pointing to the Ginzishou.  
ÒYea...Ó  
ÒItÕs the Ginzishou. The most powerful magical object in this and any other universe and dimension except maybe the Kinzishou.Ó  
ÒGinzishou? What? Powerful? Kinsishou?Ó  
ÒThe Ginzishou is a magical stone handed down through the Moon family since before the Silver Millennium. Each new generation that was born, the oldest child was given the Ginzishou to guard and protect on his or her sixteenth birthday. On his or her eighteenth birthday, the young prince or princess would take over ruling the Moon Kingdom. I suppose... itÕs possible that the last ruler of the Moon Kingdom, who ruled some thousand years ago, by the way, might not have gotten married. So... she adopted and renamed a young princess. One of the young twins of the Royal Family of Uranus.Ó I paused, pondering this.  
ÒMoon Kingdom? Thousand years ago? I thought you didnÕt like history class! WHEN in the WORLD did you learn this???Ó I shook my head.  
ÒI didnÕt learn it in any class.Ó   
ÒBut... where, then?Ó  
ÒOn the planet Uranus, on the Moon, then, I suppose, I remembered it all here on Earth... a thousand years later.Ó  
ÒYou... were there?Ó I nodded.  
ÒYes. I was one of the Uranus Twins. The younger of them... my name was... it was...Ó I struggled to remember. ÒRose Echo.Ó  
ÒRozu Eko?Ó Motoki asked.  
ÒWell, in english that was it... in Japanese... I think I was Bara.Ó  
ÒBut... then youÕve lived for over a thousand years?!?!Ó  
ÒWell... sort of... more like close to fifteen... then fifteen or so more once I was reborn.Ó I didnÕt let him question that. ÒYou see, there was a giant attack on the Moon Kingdom by an evil ruler called Mettalia. She destroyed the Palace and itÕs beautiful gardens, and killed the princes and princesses of all the planets. The only one left was Queen Serenity. She took the Ginzishou (which I had had before I died) and trapped all of the evil and us inside itÕs white hot light. Then, with the last of her strength, she sent us all to a new future, here on Earth. She sent with us two guardians to guide and protect us in case the evil ever broke free. Guardians who would locate and awaken five crystal warriors. Warriors of love and justice. Protected with the blessings of their respective planets, the Sailor Senshi were awakened by the two feline guardians, Luna and Artemis, to fight the evil Youmas of the Dark Kingdom.Ó Motoki just stood there, mouth gaping. ÒGuess who was the first to be awakened?Ó  
ÒThe... you...?Ó  
ÒYes. IÕm sorry if IÕm confusing you, I just needed to tell someone.Ó  
ÒItÕs alright. I know how that is... I think...Ó  
ÒThanks, Motoki. Anyways, I guess you could say I was the first one awakened. At least the first one in this country. Sailor Venus... known at that time as Sailor V... she awakened in England before any of the rest of us.Ó I paused. ÒNo... maybe not...Ó Motoki was finally understanding everything.  
ÒBut then who was the first one?Ó He asked.  
ÒToday... today somebody appeared. I think it was a girl... but she was so different from us all. She didnÕt even appear as Uranus and Neptune did... they didnÕt like us too much. No, this one gave us advice. It was so strange, it was as if she knew Sailor Venus from her days as Sailor V. She knew that Venus had this crazy mosquito repellent attack that would get rid of the Youmas. But she didnÕt do anything. She just stood there, at the top of a tree, and told us what to do. Sailor Mars... she said that our auras were identical...Ó I looked at the floor. ÒAnd thatÕs whatÕs wrong. People can only have identical auras if they are... if they are twins. Or... perhaps... in our case... twins... at one time. Long ago.Ó Motoki looked at me.  
ÒBut then whatÕs the problem?Ó I looked up at him.  
ÒWell... weÕre not... she wasnÕt... um...Ó Motoki smiled.  
ÒIS there a problem?Ó I looked down.  
ÒI... I...Ó Motoki smiled.  
ÒJust because you think something is one way, doesn't mean itÕs set in stone. Things can always change. Remember when you thought youÕd never get an A in math? Well, did you?Ó I closed my locket and nodded. ÒSee? Even YOU thought THAT was set in stone, but you did it! You brought your grade up and up, and now now you even qualify for Mugen Gauken College! So what do you say?Ó  
ÒI say... that I need to go find my sister.Ó I ran off, and didnÕt see when Motoki smiled and shook his head. 


	3. The Jade Princess

DISCLAIMER: I still donÕt own Sailor Moon! WAAAAAAA (but I can do a good impression of her hehe)  
  
  
HarukaÕs P.O.V.-  
I was sitting in a window seat in a Cafe when Usagi ran by. Then she suddenly stopped, looked back, and calmly walked back and into the Cafe. She walked over to my table and sat across from me. There was something different about her that I just couldnÕt seem to put my finger on.  
ÒHaruka?Ó she asked.  
ÒYeeees?Ó I replied slowly.  
ÒYou know that girl... that new scout who had the same aura as me?Ó  
ÒMm-hm.Ó I nodded.  
ÒWell, I think I figured out... er... where sheÕs from.Ó I nodded.  
ÒYou... did?Ó Usagi nodded and rubbed something off of her forehead that I recognized as foundation. Left in itÕs place was a symbol. A symbol... a golden symbol... an upside-down golden symbol that almost made me fall out of the booth. (AN: Have you figured it out yet?) Glowing on her forehead was the golden symbol of Uranus... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...upside down?  
ÒHow...?Ó I began, then remembered what Setsuna said the night before. ÒRozu... Eko?Ó I whispered. Her eyes lit up, and I was sure her hair was white for a moment.  
ÒYes.Ó she replied. I looked into her eyes. Blue eyes. Eyes like mine. But then...  
ÒWho... who is your twin?Ó She shook her head.  
ÒIÕm not sure...Ó Hotaru walked in with Kori. ÒYet...?Ó they walked over to us. Hotaru sat next to me and Kori across from her, next to Usagi. I glanced at Usagi, and inwardly sighed at the fact that the symbol on her forehead had disappeared. Suddenly, someone in the cafe screamed. Something huge was looming in the shadows.   
ÒFlappik!Ó it called out.   
ÒHotaru, Kori, get out of here!Ó I yelled, winking at Hotaru. Hotaru nodded, and dragged Kori out. I turned to face the monster.  
ÒUsagi, you call the others. IÕll see what this Youma is made of.Ó Usagi nodded and flipped open her communicator. ÒUranus Planet Power, MAKE UP!!!Ó I shouted, and transformed into Super Sailor Uranus. The Youma stepped out of the shadows... it was a giant bat.   
ÒFlappik!Ó It yelled before attacking me. A huge gust of wind hit me.  
ÒWorld Shaking!Ó I screamed. My attack plowed forward, though the wind, and hit the Youma head-on, disintegrating it. Suddenly, I heard another sound.   
ÒFlappik!Ó It came from the four corners of the room. Four more Youmas came into sight. I backed up a step, running into Eternal Sailor Moon.  
ÒLetÕs do it.Ó I said, narrowing my eyes. ÒSpace Turbulence!!Ó  
ÒSilver Moon Power Kiss!Ó We blasted all four of them, but once again there was a sound. We looked at the door. There were six of the bat-youmas and four other Youmas that looked like giant rats. I gasped and heard Eternal Sailor Moon do the same. The rat-youmas had Hotaru and Kori!  
ÒLet them go!Ó I shouted.  
ÒHaha, no.Ó Said a voice from outside, behind the Youmas. A girl stepped into view. She was about KoriÕs size, but my age. Her dress was black, as was her incredibly long curly hair and the feathery wings sprouted from her back.  
ÒWho are you?!Ó Eternal Sailor Moon shouted at her.  
ÒI am the Jade Princess.Ó I noticed that her dress was lined with jade stones and that a large, perfectly round orb of jade hung on a golden chain around her neck. She turned to Kori. ÒSo, little Krise, we meet again.Ó KoriÕs green eyes were frantic.  
ÒI donÕt know what youÕre talking about!Ó She said.   
ÒYou know perfectly well, Uranus Princess!Ó I took this chance to yell,  
ÒYou want a Uranus Princess?Ó I ran up behind her and grabbed her by the front, slamming her into the wall. ÒIÕM the Uranus Princess.Ó  
ÒYou canÕt be! She is!Ó the Jade Princess yelled, meaning Kori.  
ÒNo way! From the Outer Solar System, with the Blessings of Uranus, the Planet of Wind, I am the Senshi of the Heavens, Super Sailor Uranus!Ó I feigned ignorance to save Kori. The Princess growled.  
ÒAargh! Toothra Alpha, Toothra Beta, release the girl! Catch this one!Ó The two Toothras dropped Kori and started for me. I watched as the Toothras approached. I was sure it was my end, when a voice yelled,  
ÒMountain Rainbow Spiral WHIZ!!!Ó Two spiraling rainbows came out of nowhere and hit the Toothras, destroying them. I looked around as a silence fell over the room. Standing in a window, with her back to the sun so she appeared as a shadow, was the same mysterious Senshi as last time.   
ÒItÕs HER!!!!!Ó screamed the Princess, breaking free of my hold on her. She had just jumped for the figure when...  
ÒDead Scream!!!Ó  
ÒDeep Submerge!!!Ó Super Sailor PlutoÕs and Super Sailor NeptuneÕs attacks shot through the Youmas and blasted her into the wall. The other Senshi stood in the doorway.  
ÒYou... havenÕt won yet!Ó the Princess said. ÒIÕll... be... back!Ó And she teleported away. Everybody (everybody as in Inners, Outers, Moon, Chibi-Moon, Starlights and Tux Mask) looked up at the person in the window.  
ÒWho are you and what are you doing here?Ó Tuxedo Mask yelled up at her. She stood there, a shadow, and shook her head.  
ÒThe time will come for you to know.Ó She said. Suddenly, something came down out of the window. It was a locket. Eternal Sailor Moon caught it.   
ÒWhat...?Ó I began.  
ÒThese youma... that Princess... they are too powerful for you to fight as you are now. Next time you fight, use that. To activate it, yell ÔMoon Eternal Cosmic Hyourin Power, Make Up.Õ You will become Eternal Sailor Cosmic Moon. The transformation will be different, I assure you, but otherwise you will be the same. You will still be able to use your old attacks, but you will gain new ones.Ó Even though I couldnÕt see her, I was sure she was smiling. ÒThe rest of you will have your time. Be patient.Ó Then she jumped away, though to where, I couldnÕt tell. I walked over to Eternal Sailor Moon, and looked at the locket in her hands. It was star-shaped, unlike any of her other lockets, and looked to be made out of diamond. Inside, we could see the Ginzishou, safe as ever (how it got in there, I donÕt know), and thirteen other, smaller crystals. A sapphire, ruby, emerald, topaz, pink diamond, garnet, amber, aqua marine, fluorite, star-shaped moonstone, black opal and amethyst created a heart around the Ginzishou; and engraved on the front was the symbol of Uranus inside a crescent moon.  
ÒWhereÕs Kori???Ó Hotaru yelled. I looked around. She was nowhere in sight. ÔPlease let it be that she ran away.Õ I thought. Quickly de-transforming, I ran out into the street. Nobody was there. I looked around, and, standing on top of a building, against the sun, was a figure. I stared at her. I couldnÕt tell who she was. She strangely reminded me of Ami, and also Usagi. I wasnÕt sure if I was seeing right, because suddenly and for no reason at all, she was gone. I rubbed my eyes, but she still wasnÕt there.  
ÒYou all right?Ó Michiru asked, coming up behind me.   
ÒYea, just seeing things, I guess.Ó  
ÒSeeing things?Ó Usagi asked.  
ÒYea, but anyway, Kori dodenÕt seem to be anywhere.Ó ÔExcept maybe on top of random buildings.Õ ÒSo I guess she ran off.Ó  
ÒWho is this person, Kori, that youÕve been talking about?Ó Rei asked.  
ÒOh. SheÕs just this girl. SheÕs in HotaruÕs class in school, and my racing partner.Ó  
ÒRacing partner?Ó Asked Makoto. ÒYou mean youÕve finally found someone who can run as fast as you?Ó  
ÒYeah. It surprised me how fast she can run for being only fourteen.Ó  
ÒFourteen?Ó Minako replied. ÒIn HotaruÕs class?Ó  
ÒYeah, sheÕs from America. The school system there is different.Ó Hotaru answered for me. (AN: I donÕt know if that is really true, but she had to be in somebodyÕs class. ^_-)  
ÒBut where did she go? DonÕt you think we should find her in case something happened? Like another attack?Ó Ami said.  
ÒYeah. Good idea.Ó I said, and we all ran off.  
  
UsagiÕs P.O.V.-  
ÒYeah. Good idea.Ó Haruka said, and we all ran off. I went with Rei, Mamoru, Chibi-usa and Hotaru in the direction of ReiÕs temple.  
ÒWhere do you suppose she is?Ó Hotaru wondered aloud.  
ÒDid you see her leave?Ó I asked her.  
ÒNo, I didnÕt. ThatÕs what worries me.Ó  
ÒOh, donÕt worry, Hotaru. IÕm sure sheÕs just fine.Ó Rei said.  
ÒSo whatÕs she like?Ó I asked Hotaru.  
ÒWell, sheÕs tall, like Makoto, with green eyes and brown hair in AmiÕs style with red-orange streaks in it. SheÕs fast, like Haruka, yet elegant, like Setsuna. IÕve never met anyone quite like her.Ó  
ÒReally?Ó I said. ÒThatÕs interesting. She really sounds like you would like her.Ó  
ÒYes, you know, she might be your twin, Usagi.Ó Chibi-usa said.  
ÒYou think?Ó I replied.  
ÒIt is possible.Ó Rei commented. I looked up, and said,   
ÒHey! Look over there!Ó Standing on top of the Temple was somebody standing against the setting sun. She wasnÕt a Sailor Senshi. She was wearing a school uniform, and had short hair. But, for some reason, I could see her eyes. They were a deep, earthy green like MakotoÕs only browner. They sparkled. But then, for no apparent reason, she was nowhere at all. ÒDid... did you guys see that?Ó I asked.   
ÒShe disappeared.Ó Rei gasped.  
ÒDid you see her eyes?Ó Mamoru asked.  
ÒThey were green...Ó Chibi-usa whispered.  
ÒJust like KoriÕs.Ó Hotaru finished.  
  
AmiÕs P.O.V.-  
ÒYeah. Good idea.Ó Haruka said, and we all ran off. I went with Minako, Makoto, Setsuna and Seiya in the direction of Mugen Gauken.   
ÒIf we find this girl, wonÕt she wonder who we are?Ó I asked.  
ÒNo, I met her the other day. She ran into Yaten.Ó Seiya said.  
ÒReally? ThatÕs funny.Ó I replied.  
ÒYes, I didnÕt know you met her.Ó Minako said.  
ÒWhat is she like?Ó I asked Seiya.  
ÒHmm... well, sheÕs tall, about my and YatenÕs height. She has green eyes like Mako, brown hair too. Only her hairstyle is more like yours. I really donÕt know anything else about her, besides that sheÕs a bit mysterious, like Setsuna. She reminded me a bit of Odango, too.Ó  
ÒInteresting.Ó I replied, smiling. ÒSounds like you thought quite highly of her.Ó Seiya turned slightly red.  
ÒOh, thatÕs so very interesting, Seiya is blushing.Ó Setsuna commented.  
ÒYes, interesting.Ó Minako said. I looked up, and said,   
ÒHey! Look over there!Ó Standing on top of the main building of Mugen Gauken School was somebody standing against the setting sun. She wasnÕt a Sailor Senshi. She was wearing a school uniform, and had short hair. But, for some reason, I could see her eyes. They were a deep, earthy green like MakotoÕs only browner. They sparkled. But then, for no apparent reason, she was nowhere at all. ÒDid... did you guys see that?Ó I asked.   
ÒShe disappeared.Ó Minako gasped.  
ÒDid you see her eyes?Ó Makoto asked.  
ÒThey were green...Ó Setsuna whispered.  
ÒJust like KoriÕs.Ó Seiya finished.  
  
HarukaÕs P.O.V.  
We were the smallest group. Me, Michiru, Taiki and Yaten walked off towards the Amusement Park.   
ÒSo what do you really think of that girl?Ó Michiru asked, looking up at me.  
ÒI think sheÕs very sweet and is terribly good at running... and running away... but sheÕs too mysterious. Sort of like Setsuna.Ó  
ÒDo you think sheÕs UsagiÕs twin?Ó  
ÒMaybe... maybe...Ó  
ÒWhat do you two think of her... or have you ever met?Ó  
ÒWell...Ó began Yaten. ÒShe sort of did run into us. Er... rather, she literally RAN into ME.Ó I laughed.  
ÒYes, but she seems very nice.Ó Taiki said. Yaten nodded in agreement. I kept myself from laughing at them. ÔCould they both POSSIBLY like her?Õ I wondered. They looked at each other, smiled sheepishly and laughed in the same manner. It reminded me of MinakoÕs reaction to quite a few things.  
ÒAh...Ó Michiru said, smiling (half smirking) back at them. I looked back, to see them both blush, then pale. I finally laughed.  
ÒYou two...Ó I said, shaking my head. ÒI canÕt believe you both got a crush on her.Ó  
ÒEh, heh-heh. No, no, you must be mistaken!Ó Taiki said, looking nervous. ÒI donÕt have a crush on her, do YOU, Yaten?Ó Yaten shook his head quickly.  
ÒNo, no, of course not! What gave you that silly idea... Haruka?Ó I smiled knowingly.  
ÒOh, I donÕt know. Maybe it was the fact that you blushed when she was mentioned. But maybe I just imagined it.Ó It was very obvious I was being sarcastic. Suddenly, YatenÕs expression changed.  
ÒLook... look up there!Ó He exclaimed, pointing to the top of the ferris wheel. There stood a girl. She wasnÕt facing us. Somebody ran up behind us. It was the other two groups.  
ÒYou guys, we saw-Ó Usagi cut herself off as she saw the girl. She was impeccably perched on the highest spot in the entire amusement park- atop the ferris wheel. She faced away from us, and into the moon. She was wearing a long gown that seemed to be white. It was blowing in the wind. Her hair was short, like AmiÕs. It was hard to see the color, but, in places, it shined red-orange. It, too, blew in the wind. But everybody was staring, I was sure, at the beautiful wings which came from her back. They were dragonfly wings, it appeared. The moonÕs light shined through them, showing that they were iridescent pink, blue, green and orange-yellow (in patches). She slowly, so slowly I wasnÕt sure if it was true, slowly began turning to face us.   
She finally did. I couldnÕt see most of her face... only her eyes were visible. They were a gorgeous, deep green-brown that made one think of rainforests and wet, steamy earth. Three jewels sparkled in the moonlight. They were diamond-shaped and blue, one hanging from each of her ears and around her neck. In her hands, she held a candle. It was a plain, white candle. No engravings, no other colors, just white. But it was burning. It was burning with a brilliant, ice-blue flame. Holding it in one hand, she swept it in front of her, the flame grew longer, it sparkled, we were encased in an ice-blue mist, and when it cleared, she was gone.  
  
And...  
  
and...? 


	4. Hotaru's Discovery

DISCLAIMER: *chants* Sailor Moon is not mine... Sailor Moon is not mine...  
  
  
ÒHaruka.Ó Somebody called my name, shaking me out of my thoughts. ÒHaruka, would you please stay with us?Ó It was my teacher. I was in school. When had I gotten to school?   
ÒUmm... sorry, Senesi.Ó I replied, a bit flustered.  
ÒAre you all right, Haruka?Ó Michiru asked me.  
ÒI... when... what?Ó The bell rang for the end of school.  
ÒAre you feeling well?Ó Michiru asked again.  
ÒHow... did I get here? What in the world happened?Ó Michiru looked at me worriedly.  
ÒYou drove here this morning, remember?Ó I thought, and vaguely remembered something about driving. ÒYouÕve been really spaced out ever since that last attack.Ó  
ÒMichiru-mamaÕs right.Ó Somebody said, behind me. I turned around to see Hotaru and Setsuna.  
ÒYou havenÕt been yourself.Ó Setsuna said.  
ÒWhatÕs bothering you?Ó Michiru asked, looking up at me.  
ÒI really donÕt know... It just seems to me like... like this morning never happened.Ó I shook my head. ÒMaybe a good race will wake me up.Ó My eyes widened. ÒThatÕs it! ItÕs like IÕve been asleep! Like I was sleepwalking or something!Ó  
ÒSleepwalking?Ó Hotaru said. ÒWhat do you mean?Ó  
ÒItÕs like I fell asleep.Ó I said.  
ÒWhen?Ó Michiru asked.  
ÒWhen...Ó I struggled to remember. ÒWhen that mist cleared away. You know, the girl in the amusement park... she made that mist and...Ó My eyelids began to droop. Ò... and I donÕt know what happened... then...Ó  
  
HotaruÕs P.O.V.-  
ÒMichiru-mamaÕs right.Ó I said, behind her. Haruka turned around to see me and Setsuna.  
ÒYou havenÕt been yourself.Ó Setsuna said.  
ÒWhatÕs bothering you?Ó Michiru asked, looking up at her.  
ÒI really donÕt know... It just seems to me like... like this morning never happened.Ó She shook her head. ÒMaybe a good race will wake me up.Ó Her eyes widened. ÒThatÕs it! ItÕs like IÕve been asleep! Like I was sleepwalking or something!Ó  
ÒSleepwalking?Ó I said. ÒWhat do you mean?Ó  
ÒItÕs like I fell asleep.Ó She said.  
ÒWhen?Ó Michiru asked.  
ÒWhen...Ó She struggled to remember. ÒWhen that mist cleared away. You know, the girl in the amusement park... she made that mist and...Ó Her eyelids began to droop. Ò... and I donÕt know what happened... then...Ó I gasped. It looked like she had suddenly fallen asleep. I flipped open my communicator and pushed the first button my finger seemed to like. ReiÕs face popped up on the screen.  
ÒWhat is it Hotaru?Ó she asked.  
ÒHaruka... something is very very wrong with Haruka!Ó  
ÒIÕll be right over.Ó I closed my communicator.   
ÒThank goodness school is out.Ó Michiru said. It was a few more minutes until Rei arrived. She looked at Haruka.  
ÒWhat happened to her?Ó I explained everything that had happened. ÒI donÕt know... if I can do anything. IÕm a Shinto fortune teller, so to speak. IÕve never done a healing.Ó A silence fell unlike even when I used my Death Reborn Revolution attack.   
ÒMay I... take a look at her?Ó a voice timidly asked from the doorway. It was Kori. An open window let a breeze through which blew her hair and skirt in a way that seemed very familiar...  
ÒWhat do you know... about this sort of thing?Ó Rei asked. Kori looked over and slightly down to see her. KoriÕs gaze... it was like nothing I had ever seen before... except from Setsuna. A gaze full of wisdom and experience. It radiated knowledge of all. I glanced over at Setsuna and got the feeling that she had no idea that Kori was going to show up.  
ÒVery much.Ó she said simply then walked over to Haruka. I watched her very hard, as did absolutely everybody else (except for Haruka, who was sleeping). She knelt down next to her and looked at her, her head cocked to one side. She pulled something out of her pocket that I couldnÕt see, and whispered something else. She drew a star in the air in front of her, and I was almost sure the wind had picked up. Then her outline got fuzzy. It was like I couldnÕt see right. But everything else looked normal. It was only her and Haruka who I couldnÕt see right. It looked like she was holding something in her hands. Something like a large glass orb. Then she whispered something else. This time her whisper echoed eerily.  
ÒTennousei.Ó is what she said. ÒSilver ring...Ó the ring on her hand seemed to glow. ÒWake up.Ó She snapped her fingers, and things got weird. It looked like they were being stretched in odd directions, then they suddenly snapped back to normal. Haruka opened her eyes. Kori stood up. Putting the mystery object back in her pocket, she pulled something else out. It looked like a necklace. Haruka sat up and looked at her oddly. I wasnÕt surprised at that, we ALL were looking at her pretty oddly by that point.  
ÒWear this.Ó she said in a way that told me we shouldnÕt argue with her. ÒIt will keep you from blacking out like that again.Ó Haruka took the necklace and looked up at her, questioningly.  
ÒWhat... is it?Ó  
ÒAn amulet.Ó she replied, simply. ÒNow I had better go.Ó I looked at her, at Rei, Haruka, then back at her. I watched as she left.  
ÒIÕm going to follow her.Ó I said, then ran out the door. I didnÕt wait for them to say anything, because I had the feeling Setsuna wouldnÕt approve of it.   
Soon I caught up with her.  
ÒKori!Ó I called. She abruptly stopped.  
ÒHotaru?Ó she questioned, turning around. She glanced around, as if looking for something. I looked around also, realizing where I was. I was in front of her house. I had followed her all the way there. ÒWhat... what are you DOING here???Ó   
ÒWhat?Ó she shook her head.  
ÒOh, never mind. Er... would you like to come in?Ó I looked at her.  
ÒUm, if itÕs not a problem.Ó She glanced at the house. (it looks like a palace!) I could see worry, maybe panic, in her green eyes. Green eyes? ÔWhere have I seen those eyes before?Õ  
ÒWell... You might get lost in there.Ó I wondered if she was worried about getting lost herself! ÒBut... you can... er...Ó  
ÒIs there something wrong?Ó I asked.  
ÒUm... well, the inside is being... repainted... and... er... IÕm having the gardens... worked on... eh...Ó I was wondering if she actually thought I bought that. ÒOh, fine. You can come in, but absolutely NO questioning ANYTHING, understand?Ó I nodded. ÒOk...Ó she led me through the front doors. I looked at the hallway I was in and practically fainted. It was HUGE and decorated with paintings and sculptures and such of none others than the princesses of the Silver Millennium. ÔWhat IS this place???Õ I thought, then glanced over at Kori. I had the feeling she could hear my thoughts.   
ÒUm, Kori. The reason I followed you like this is because... well... I was wondering how or what it was you did back there... you know... with Haruka. Kori looked down.  
ÒWell, I heard what Re- eh... that one person said and wondered what was going on and...Ó  
ÒYea, but, like, what was it that you said?Ó  
ÒI said... Tennousei.Ó I looked at her, confused. ÒIt... um... it means... it means Uranus.Ó She finally blurted it out. (AN- It really does, too. Tennousei is the Japanese word for the planet Uranus.) I looked at her like she had grown a second head. ÒUm... um... well, you see, I had heard that sheÕs an Aquarius and since Uranus is the Planetary ruler of the sign Aquarius, I thought it would be appropriate...Ó  
ÒOh.Ó I said, wondering if she knew that Haruka was Sailor Uranus. ÒSay, if it was me, what would you say?Ó  
ÒUmmm....Ó she said, her eyes wide. ÒWha- whatÕs your birthday?Ó  
ÒDonÕt mind that. Just what would you say off the top of your head?Ó  
ÒMaybe... maybe Dosei.Ó  
ÒWhatÕs that mean?Ó  
ÒSa... Saturn.Ó I looked at her skeptically.  
ÒInteresting.Ó I said.  
ÒWould you like something to drink?Ó she asked.  
ÒHm? Oh, um, if itÕs not any trouble getting it.Ó I replied.  
ÒNo, of course itÕs not.Ó She said and began to lead me to wherever her kitchen (at least A kitchen) was. As she led me past one room in particular, I stopped to look. It was a normal-size room. One side was almost all windows with the afternoon light streaming through. Two of the other walls were covered in bookshelves to the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a table and a chair. On the table was an open book and a few odd-looking tools and jewels. In one of the windows was a windowseat, and I noticed a notebook lying open on it with a pen. I looked down the hallway. I didnÕt see Kori anywhere and wondered if she disappeared on purpose. Slowly, quietly, I stepped onto the roomÕs soft golden carpet.   
ÒGold?Ó I whispered to myself. ÒThatÕs HarukaÕs favourite color.Ó I walked over to the table. I read the title of the chapter she was turned to. It said ÒTennousei- The Powers of UranusÓ I gasped. Picking up piece of a stone, I looked at it. It was a warm brown color and, with a shock, I realized that it was vaguely shaped like a star. ÒAmber...? What is she doing, anyway?Ó I looked at the tools on the table. There was a small chisel, small hammer, some sort of pocket knife, and stuff that made it look like she had been digging up dinosaurs. (like brushes and stuff) ÒThis is too weird.Ó I said, putting the Star-amber back.   
Then I looked at the bookshelves. They were filled with books with names like ÒHyourin StudiesÓ, ÒSun, Moon and EarthÓ, ÒCastle of SilverÓ and ÒGuardian Angels- For Real or Fairy Tale?Ó. But one in particular caught my eye. It was titled ÒThe Star Mountain Warrior- Keeper of Rainbows, Snowdust and SugarÓ. I looked around, then grabbed it and stuffed it into my bag. I finally headed over to the window seat. The notebook was laying open and I read a few things that were written in it in a whisper.  
ÒÕMercury Ultimate Knowledge Attack, Pluto Ultimate Time AttackÕ... what IS this??? Hey wait... ÔSeptember 20Õ, thatÕs yesterday... ÔI finished the Amber Amulet and the Eternal Moon Cosmic Compact. But I think Hotaru suspects something. HarukaÕs starting to act strange, just as I knew she would. She suspects me too, only more than Hotaru does.Õ Well guess who suspects you more now... ÔIÕm starting to get tired of standing against the sun, it hurts my eyes and IÕm not even Sailor Sun! Sheesh!ÕÓ I abruptly stopped reading, thinking I had heard enough. ÒThis is definitely very freaky...Ó I stood up and walked out of the room. ÒKori!Ó I called. ÒWhere is she?Ó   
I started walking down the hall to find her. It stretched as far as I could see, which was just slightly scary. I kept on walking. Then I passed something that seemed to catch my eye. I turned around and looked at it. It was a very large painting in a frame made halfway of gold and halfway of silver.  
ÒOhh...Ó I gasped out when I saw it. It was of two girls sitting on the grass near a stream. One of the girls, the one sitting on the silver-framed side of the picture, was small but seemed to be the same age as the other girl. Her eyes were blue and her hair was white and very long and up in one odango and ponytail on the back of her head. I stared at her. She looked sort of like Usagi, only younger and wearing a long, white dress. She was near the stream. On the other side of the painting, which was framed with gold, was the other girl. Her hair was short, like AmiÕs, and was a brilliant red. Her eyes were an earthy green sort of shade and her dress was purple. I noticed that on her side of the picture, near the corner, there were trees. The girls were sitting back-to-back. I stared at the picture for awhile and then decided I ought to probably go home. Once outside, I looked back at the house. The sun was setting behind it, a beautiful sight. I looked up at the top of it and there stood, with her back to the sunset, the mystery scout. She waved to me and disappeared.  
ÒGoodbye, Kori.Ó I whispered, then headed home.  
  
SetsunaÕs P.O.V.-  
Hotaru walked in. I looked over at her and she motioned for me to come over to her. I did.  
ÒSetsuna,Ó she began. ÒIs there any one person in this or any other dimension who makes Senshi stuff?Ó I knew perfectly well what she was talking about. She meant transformation lockets and pens.   
ÒWell...Ó I looked around. ÒYes. There is. She comes up with the transformation and attack phrases too. She even designs the uniforms. But IÕm not allowed to tell you anything else. Why not read that book in your backpack? It might answer some of your questions.Ó She smiled and went off to her room. I walked into the kitchen. Michiru was cooking dinner (sushi, yummy ^_^) and Haruka was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper. She had offered to help with dinner, but Michiru wouldnÕt let her after the odd little incident earlier. Haruka had been fine after she had put on the necklace Kori had given her. I hadnÕt known she was going to come. It was odd, the first time I had ever not known something. It scared me, bothered me. Michiru seemed to know this, and wouldnÕt let me help either. I looked forward in time... no, I didnÕt see myself blacking out like Haruka did, but then again, I hadnÕt known she was going to black out, either. FREAKY!!!!! I considered the possibility that there was a fluke in the time-space continum, but quickly ruled that out. It was probably something I had never dealt with before. Like... like... I stopped thinking and stood up.  
ÒIÕm going out for awhile.Ó I said. Michiru looked up at me.  
ÒTime duties?Ó she asked. I nodded. ÒAlright then. But do try to hurry, dinnerÕs almost ready.Ó I transformed and went to the time gates, then looked around. I knew it was around somewhere... eventually I found it... another door. A gate to a different gate, if you will. Timidly, I opened it and stepped through. A bit of indigo-purple mist followed me in and mixed with the mist arouind my ankles.   
ÒOk... looks like this is it...Ó I whispered, walking forward, each step stirring up some of the multicolored mist. Soon, I saw another gate. One much like the Time Gate. There was a sound behind me. I whipped around, wishing that my powers worked right there. I started running towards the gate, I was almost there, when... 


	5. Sun or Star Chibi-Mountain?

DISCLAIMER: I STILL donÕt own Sailor Moon... but Kori is MY charecter! Take her and I will sic her and all my other Sailor Senshi on you! :D  
  
  
...I fell onto a purple carpet. I looked around very quickly. There was multicolored mist lingering around my ankles, it trailed from a... mirror? No, it was a picture. A painting. I tried to look forward in time... or backward... or ANYTHING. Nothing... I looked around again, taking in where I was. It was a room. A rather small room with a purple carpet, jade-green walls and the painting. It was of... of ME! Of me running through the multicolored mists as Super Sailor Pluto. I backed up against the door. Or at least where the door had been just a moment before. Now there was nothing. The wall with the picture on it started moving towards me. I pressed myself against the wall.   
ÒDead Scream!Ó I shouted, but nothing happened. ÒStop!Ó I screamed. ÒSTOP!!!Ó Still, nothing happened. The picture just came closer and closer and closer. It was about to hit me when I suddenly...  
  
...fell out of my chair?  
  
I looked around. Haruka had put down her newspaper and was looking at me like I had grown a second head. Michiru was staring at me in the same manner, standing at the counter. I blinked my eyes. My vision seemed fuzzy.   
ÒSetsuna, are you alright?Ó Michiru asked. Was it Michiru? I couldnÕt tell. The voice sounded strange and it echoed in my head. I laid back in the floor. The linoleum floor. The soft linoleum floor. Soft? I jerked awake (AN: Have you ever had a dream where you woke up several times within the dream itself?).  
I looked around. Haruka had put down her newspaper.   
ÒEverything okay, Setsuna?Ó She asked.  
ÒUmmm...Ó I said, realising I had been asleep. ÒI... um... maybe...Ó Michiru came over to me and felt my forehead.  
ÒNo fever...Ó she said. ÒWhat happened?Ó  
ÒI guess I fell asleep.Ó I said. ÒAnd I had a dream.Ó Haruka nodded.  
ÒSo what kind of flipped-out dream makes the Goddess of Time jerk awake with so much fear?Ó  
ÒIt was... weird. In it, I couldnÕt use my powers. And there was something... something about another gate.Ó  
ÒAnother gate?Ó Michiru asked. ÒYou mean like another time gate?Ó I nodded.  
ÒYeah. It was...Ó I stopped, knowing what it really was.  
ÒWhat was it, Setsuna-mama?Ó Hotaru asked from the doorway. I stood up.  
ÒNothing.Ó I said. ÒIÕll be back in a bit.Ó I said, then walked out the door. Outside, I transformed into Super Sailor Pluto and went to the Time Gate. ÒThis is just like the dream...Ó I whispered. I looked around, and saw the joining gate. I stepped through it. I saw the other gate. I also saw a sailor senshi. She had her back to me, her long purple cape blowing in an unseen wind.   
ÒSuper Sailor Pluto...Ó She said without turning around. Ò...Back again?Ó I stepped back.  
ÒA... again? IÕve never been here before.Ó I replied.  
ÒYes you have. Just a few minutes ago you were here. But you fell into a glitch in the mists. I apologize for that. It was my fault. But...Ó She paused, and I knew she was smiling. ÒI do suppose you have never died twice in one day before.Ó  
ÒDied???Ó I asked, very startled.  
ÒYes. You know, you thought it was a dream. ItÕs just the way things are. If you die, you wake up again thinking it was a dream.Ó  
ÒThen... then why didnÕt I know that?Ó I asked. She turned slightly, revealing a rainbow-striped mask.  
ÒYou... didnÕt?Ó She asked.   
ÒNo...Ó I said, shaking my head. She looked at me with wonder.  
ÒWell then... this is... different...Ó   
ÒThatÕs one way of putting it.Ó I muttered. I suddenly noticed she was facing me. I couldnÕt see her eyes, because of the mask, but I noticed that she had freckles. She also didnÕt have any earrings. Her sleeves were like Super Sailor Chibi-MoonÕs, only tinted purple as was her skirt-bow; her boots and gloves looked like the starlightÕs ones, only gold. Her choker necklace was rainbow-striped like her mask with a silver crescent moon on it; her tiara was silver with a golden star on it, and she had those feathers in her hair like Super Sailor Chibi-Moon only hers were gold and had stars on the bottom instead of circles. The brooches on her bow and skirt were gold and she wore a silver ring on her right hand that looked oddly familiar. But my biggest surprise was that her skirt and front bow were green. Jade green. ÒJade...?Ó I whispered. She looked down at her fuku.  
ÒKind of strange I wear the same color as my greatest enemy...Ó She said. ÒNo matter. ItÕs just a crazy coincidence.Ó I looked at her. She looked at me. Silence filled the air.   
ÒWhatever happened to Sailor SunÕs post?Ó   
ÒYou mean the sixteen gates of light and darkness?Ó  
ÒYes.Ó  
ÒI guard them now.Ó I looked at her more closely.  
ÒYou...! YouÕre that girl we saw after Sailor Sun died!Ó (AN: This isnÕt my first fanfic with Krise. She starred as Sailor Sun in an earlier fanfic with a sad-yet-hope-filled ending.) ÒNo... YOUÕRE Sailor Sun!Ó She smiled at me.  
ÒHow did you ever guess?Ó She asked a bit sarcastically.  
ÒWhat... happened to your friends?Ó She looked sad and angry.  
ÒI donÕt know what happened to my Sunrise Knight... but Sailor Sunset DIED.Ó I stepped back a bit. Her emphasis on ÔdiedÕ startled me.  
ÒMore than just blew up?Ó I asked, referring to her first end.  
ÒWhen I say died I mean DIED. She blew up and then some.Ó Her hands were clenched into fists. I looked at her ring.  
ÒThat ring... both you and Sailor Sunset had one...Ó I whispered. She didnÕt notice. ÒI need to leave.Ó I said and teleported away.  
  
(AN: Ok, I realise this chapter had Sailor Sun references. If you want to know more about Sailor Sun, then read this. But be warned- itÕs a spoiler for my other story (which is written but not typed). Sailor Sun came to Japan as an exchange student to UsagiÕs school. Oh yea, that took place somewhere in the Sailor Moon SuperS season, so the outers arenÕt around. Sailor SunÕs civilian name in it was Maria Rose Smith. Her hair was brown and fell to just past her waist. She didnÕt have freckles and was about two inches shorter. She came to Japan in search of the Kaleidoscope Crystal and the Purin Wand. Her fuku was totally purple (not the leotard). Her two friends were Sailor Sunset and the Sunrise Knight. Sailor SunsetÕs fuku was (SPOILER FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!) jade-green. (SPOILER FOR THIS STORY OVER!!!!) The Sunrise Knight looked basically like the Moonlight Knight but his outfit was gold instead of white. All three of them died in an explosion while saving the Inner Senshi. Afterwards, the Inner Senshi (as civilians) were at the dock, looking out at the sunset over the water. (by the way, this is really dumb but Pluto was with them for no apparent reason) They saw a shadowed figure with very green eyes board a ship and sail off. ThatÕs what Pluto was referring to.)  
  
P.S. By the way, sorry this chapter was so short. 


	6. Jade Bombs and German Songs

DISCLAIMER: Good morning! And it really MUST be morning, because intead of ÒdisclaimerÓ, I almost wrote ÒtranslationÓ. *smacks forehead* Okaaay well I donÕt own Sailor Moon, ok? SheÕs not mine, but IÕd like it if nobody takes my idea for her new brooch or transformation. Please?  
  
  
YatenÕs P.O.V.-  
I was walking alone. I needed some time to think. Everyone had been acting weird. Even Setsuna! I didnÕt know what was up with the Outers or the Inners, but I had a hunch what was up with Seiya and Taiki. I had the feeling they both liked Kori. ThatÕs why I took a walk alone- to think about Kori. And to think about a lost (lost lost lost lost lost lost) love. I sighed.  
ÒWhy is it that whenever I fall in love it must cause so much pain?Ó I looked up. Someone was walking towards me, looking down at the sidewalk. It was just slightly too dark to tell who it was. I sighed again, figuring it could never be Kori.  
ÒHi Yaten.Ó The shadow said in a soft voice.  
ÒKori?Ó I asked, recognizing the voice.  
ÒMm-hm. IÕm Kori. CouldnÕt you tell?Ó I blushed and was glad it was dark.  
ÒI canÕt see very well in the dark.Ó I replied.  
ÒOh. I can see OK.Ó  
ÒThatÕs nice.Ó I hoped she didnÕt notice that my face was getting increasingly red, or that I was out of breath.  
ÒI havenÕt seen you for awhile.Ó  
ÒYeah. How have you been since last time?Ó  
ÒAlright. Some pretty strange stuff has happened though.Ó  
ÒOh? Like what?Ó  
ÒWell, this one day I was just sitting in a cafe, talking to Hotaru, Haruka and Usagi and then these giant rats came and captured me and this strange lady who thought she was the princess of jades yelled at me, saying I was some sort of princess and then I was rescued by the sailor Senshi and... it was really strange.Ó  
ÒRescued by the Senshi? Really? Wow.Ó I tried to sound as if I wasnÕt a Senshi myself.  
ÒYeah.Ó I looked over at her and I almost thought she was blushing.  
ÒSo... um... I didnÕt know you knew Usagi.Ó She jerked slightly and I wondered if she hadnÕt meant to say UsagiÕs name.  
ÒUh... yea. I only met her for a minute, though. She... she never got to know my name.Ó I was almost sure I heard a sigh of relief.  
ÒOh. Say, do you have any idea why that weird lady thought you were a princess?Ó She shook her head.  
ÒNo. I-Ó She was cut of by a high, evil-sounding laugh. I snapped to attention.   
ÒSo, Princess Krise is taking a moonlit walk with her boyfriend.Ó The voice said. There was a fire in KoriÕs eyes.  
ÒWhoÕs there?Ó She called. A bright, jade-green light revealed the Jade Princess. Kori took a step back, bumping into me.   
ÒThe Jade Princess.Ó I muttered. ÒKori, get out of here.Ó I whispered urgently. To my surprise, she stayed where she was.   
ÒWhat??? IÕm not leaving without you! SheÕll turn you into a jade statue!Ó Then she grabbed my hand and ran. Of course, I was forced to run with her. We rounded a corner and saw the Jade Princess fly past us. ÒThat was close.Ó She whispered. I was stunned. She turned to me. ÒListen, Yaten. This princess and all that, this is some dangerous shit. I donÕt want you asking any questions, just get out of here.Ó I didnÕt move. ÒWHAT are you waiting for???Ó  
ÒYou are expecting me to leave you here??? IÕm not leaving until at least the Senshi arrive!Ó A jade-coloured ball of energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and it was heading straight for us. I froze. All I saw was that ball of light. Then... it stopped? I looked at Kori. She had her arms outsrtretched in front of her and was struggling with some energy to keep the orb from hitting us. She bent her arms then pushed out with what looked like all her might. The orb flew in the opposite direction. ÒWhat...?Ó   
ÒNo time now.Ó She said as another orb came flying towards us. ÒRUN!!!Ó We jumped out of the way. We were in an alley. Running. I, personally, was totally lost.   
ÒDo you know your way around here???Ó I asked.  
ÒOf course I do!Ó She replied. We continued running for awhile unil I was totally and completely lost and Kori was out of breath.  
ÒItÕs too *cough* cold for me to *gasp, cough* run.Ó It was a bit chilly. Expecially for a summer night. ÒI canÕt *gasp, cough* keep this up.Ó I looked up. It was getting cloudy and something was falling up high.   
ÒSnow?Ó I whispered. ÒItÕs SUMMER! HOW can it be SNOWING???Ó Kori looked up.  
ÒYouÕre right...Ó She said. ÒJade Princess...Ó she whispered. ÒOh man...Ó I had a hunch she only wanted me to hear the ÔYouÕre right...Õ so I kept quiet. She looked at me. ÒYaten...?Ó  
ÒYeees?Ó I asked slowly, feeling that her question wasnÕt going to end normally.  
ÒCan you... keep a secret?Ó I considered it.  
ÒYes.Ó I said.  
ÒGood.Ó She replied, talking a brooch off of her uniform that I hadnÕt seen before. It was star-shaped, made of golden glass, and had a lion rampant engraved on it. She held it in the air. ÒStar Mountain Rainbow Energy... TRANSFORM!!!!Ó Her brooch began to glow with a golden light. She twirled into subspace and her brooch went to where her bow would be if it was there yet. Suddenly the golden, upside-down symbol of Uranus began glowing on her forehead and when it faded, her leotard and front bow appeared. Golden sparkles began to erupt from a spot above her and formed the rest of her fuku. Her tiara formed, and she posed in front of the (upside-down) symbol of Uranus.  
ÒKori...Ó I whispered.  
ÒNot anymore.Ó She said. ÒWith the blessings of Uranus, the Planet of Wind, I come from the shadows. The Senshi of Rainbows, Snowdust and Sugar, I am Sailor Star Chibi-Mountain!Ó  
ÒStar Chibi-Mountain...Ó I whispered too quietly for her to hear.   
ÒI regret that I had to get you into this. But now that youÕre in, youÕre in.Ó She grabbed my wrist and jumped to the top of a bulding. There stood the Jade Princess. Her arms were raised to the sky, her back to us. ÒJade Princess!Ó Star Chibi-Mountain yelled. The princess whipped around.  
ÒUranus Princess! So we meet again.Ó  
ÒYes.Ó They both had narrowed their eyes, ready to strike. Something began appearing in Star Chibi-MountainÕs hand which was behind her back. It looked just like a plain, white pearl. And a small one at that. ÒSo, Jade Princess. Are you willing to have a nice, fair fight?Ó The Princess smirked.  
ÒYou must be kidding.Ó She said.  
ÒIn that case...Ó She pulled her hand and the pearl out from behind her back. ÒStar Blizzard TRAP!!!Ó A wall of ice avalanched down from nowhere and froze the Princess to the top of the bulding. She raised her hands into the air. A long key, resembling PlutoÕs only cream-coloured, appeared in her hands. She took a deep breath and steadied her hands.  
ÒStar...Ó She stopped and took another deep breath. ÒStar...Ó she stopped again. ÒSTAR...Ó The Princess laughed.  
ÒI knew it! You donÕt have the heart to defeat me!Ó Sailor Star Chibi-MountainÕs hands tightened on the key.  
ÒWatch it, Princess! With just three simple words, I could blast you to the farthest corner of the universe!Ó  
ÒThen why donÕt you?Ó I got the feeling that this Princess was treading on forbidden ground. Ground that would make even Sailor Uranus fall down and scream.   
ÒBecause... because...Ó  
ÒYou donÕt have a reason. YouÕre a sad excuse for a Sailor Senshi. CanÕt even defeat your enemies. Even sailor Moon could do that.Ó  
ÒI can too defeat you!Ó  
ÒThen defeat me. Come on, do it!Ó Star Chibi-Mountain held up her key again.  
ÒStar...Ó she let out a sound of defeat. ÒKuriimu Kagi, REMOVE HER!!!!Ó There was a flash and the Princess was gone, but not defeated. She powered down and dropped down on her hands and knees. ÒWhy, why why?Ó She asked nobody in particular. ÒWHY?!?!Ó She scream echoed far.  
  
The next day...  
  
It was sunday. I was with Taiki and Seiya at the Crown Cafe. I couldnÕt shake the picture of Kori falling, helpless like that. I also couldnÕt forget how her scream sounded. I looked out the window. It was cloudy, dreary. And it was raining.  
ÒHey Yaten, something bugging you?Ó Seiya asked. I looked over at him.  
ÒNo, the rainÕs making me gloomy. ThatÕs all.Ó Taiki look surprised.  
ÒI thought you liked the rain?Ó He asked.  
ÔNot today.Õ I thought and shook my head.   
ÒAre you sure youÕre alright?Ó Seiya asked. I stirred my lemonade with my straw.   
ÒNo.Ó I said.  
ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó KoriÕs words echoed in my head. ÔCan you... keep a secret?Õ  
ÒI... I canÕt say.Ó I replied.  
ÒWhy?Ó asked Taiki. I continued staring into my lemonade.  
ÒI just... canÕt...Ó I said.  
ÒIf you think weÕll laugh...Ó Seiya began.  
ÒNo, itÕs not that.Ó I said. ÒI just... promised I wouldnÕt tell.Ó  
ÒWho... did you promise?Ó A voice behind me asked. I turned slightly to see Makoto.  
ÒNoone.Ó I said into my lemonade.  
ÒHey you guys, did you check out the ÔMusicÕ section of the newspaper this morning?Ó Mako asked.  
ÒNo, why?Ó Seiya asked, sounding worried.  
ÒYou know that little column thatÕs usually about you?Ó she asked.  
ÒYea, I read it all the time.Ó Taiki said.  
ÒWell listen to this!Ó she began reading from a newspaper. ÒÕI know that this column was created to talk about the Three Lights, but this was so interesting that I decided to write something a bit different. Last night I went to a Night Club/Cafe known best for itÕs entertainment. It was announced that the entertainment would be by a young singer who was just beginning her career here in Japan. It was said that her real name was unknown, but her psudonym, so to speak, was Lioness Blackfire. She had been a minor singing star in America with a group known as ÒThe Hyper Sugar QueensÓ which consisted of five girls who went by the names of ÒStar Chibi MountainÓ, ÒSpiral RainbowÓ, ÒGlowing SnowÓ, ÒPurin MoonÓ and ÒMina UsaÓ. Star Chibi Mountain left the group to bring her career here. She finally came onstage. Her outfit was one you would expect from a nightclub- short black leather skirt-shorts, and a tight black leather tank top-belly shirt with spaghetti straps. Her hair appeared black under the dim lights but sparkled red in places, an interesting effect. She also wore a black mask not unlike the one worn by Sailor V. But enough with her appearance. The first song she sang was fast but with a steady beat. She called it ÒTruthÓ (AN: from Revolutionary Girl Utena). She sang many others, in a few different styles, all of which seem to be quite popular. If you want to hear her, the Night Club was ÒTsubasa no TenshiÓ (AN: The AngelÕs Wings) on Vine Street in downtown Tokyo. I congratulate her on a spendid performance. Watch out, Three Lights! You finally have some worthy competition!ÕÓ We all were gaping at her.  
ÒWow.Ó Taiki said.  
ÒYeah.Ó Seiya added.  
ÒNot good.Ó I managed. Something was bounding around in my head. ÒStar Chibi Mountain...Ó I whispered. I remembered Kori transforming. ÔI am Sailor Star Chibi-Mountain!Õ... ÔStar Chibi MountainÕ... ÔChibi MountainÕ... ÔMountainÕ...  
ÒHelloooo? Yaten? Are you in there?Ó Mako asked, waving her hand in front of my face. There was a song playing softly over the speakers. My ears pricked up. It was fast and filled with vibrant energy.   
  
ÒKŠampfe fŸur den Sieg Ÿuber Dunkelheit,  
traŠume deinen Traum von Gerechtigkeit.  
Du kannst es tun, ohh Sailor Moon...Ó  
  
It played.  
ÒSailor Moon?Ó I whispered.   
ÒYaten, what is up with you?Ó Seiya asked. I paid no real attention.ÒFight for victory over darkness,  
Dream your dream of justice,  
You can do it, Ohh Sailor Moon.Ó I somehow translated the song.   
ÒYaten what are you talking about?!?!?Ó All three finally screamed at me. I facefaulted and quickly picked myself up.  
ÒThat song...Ó I said.   
  
ÒSailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon  
Oh Sailor Moon!  
Mondstein flieg und sieg! Es ist soweit!  
Sailor Moon, oh Sailor Moon.Ó  
  
ÒI can tell what itÕs saying...Ó  
ÒThen whatÕs it saying?Ó  
ÒSailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon,  
Ohh Sailor Moon!  
Moonstone fly and win! It's Time!  
Sailor Moon, Ohh Sailor Moon.Ó Taiki just sort of stared at me.  
ÒBut thatÕs in German...Ó he said. ÒHow do you know what it says?Ó I just sort of stared nowhere.  
ÒI donÕt know...Ó Of course it was Minako who broke the spooky/cool mood by bouncing up and screaming,  
ÒHI!!!!Ó We all facefaulted and Usagi, Ami, Rei and Chibi-usa (who were with her) sweatdropped.  
ÒWhatÕs going on, guys?Ó Usagi asked. ÒIt seemed so strange until Mina here went and wrecked the mood.Ó She glared at Minako. I listened to the song.  
ÒDo you know who wrote that?Ó I asked.  
ÒWrote what?Ó Rei asked.  
ÒSorry, you werenÕt here for the beginning of the conversation.Ó Taiki said. ÒYou here that German song playing? Well, as soon as that came on, Yaten here started whispering some nonsence. He said it was what the words meant. So he wanted to know if any of you knew who wrote it.Ó The Inner Senshi suddenly got very solemn.  
ÒWhat...?Ó Seiya asked. Usagi started speaking.  
ÒIt... it was before you three were here. Around the time the Dead Moon Circus was here... three new senshi appeared. Sailor Sun, Sailor Sunset and the Sunrise Knight. They were from Germany. Sailor Sun... her name was Maria... she was a singer and songwriter. She wrote that song... Sunrise Knight, he really liked that song. It was strange, they called the Ginzishou the Moonstone. They all died in an explosion saving us. Sailor Sun and Sunrise Knight... they were in each otherÕs arms. Before they died they whispered a line of that song. IÕll always remember it... ÔHold the Moonstone tight and feel the strength. You can do it... Sailor Moon.Õ And then... they died.Ó Usagi broke down into tears. Rei started comforting her.  
ÒNobody has sung that song in a very long time.Ó Ami said, tears in her eyes. ÒI donÕt know who possibly could.Ó She choked back a sob. ÒMaria... she was the only one who knew what it meant. I donÕt see how you could possibly know.Ó I looked out the window into the rain.   
ÒI might...Ó I whispered and left. 


	7. Angelic Senshi

Chapter Seven-  
  
I was running. It was raining. Not the best combination. I slipped. I fell. And I... shot up in bed? I looked around. I was in my room, sweating something aweful. It was just the same stupid dream I had been having for the last week, ever since I had heard that German song in the Crown Cafe. I opened up my dream journal. I had been writing the dream, bit by bit.  
ÒOkay...Ó I whispered. ÒI was with strange people. I couldnÕt tell what they were saying. I was running across a parking lot in the rain. I didnÕt want to get wet. I slipped, fell, beads scattered everywhere.Ó I flipped back a couple of pages. ÒBeads... I know, the bracelet broke! Hmm... thatÕs odd. I thought I landed on the other arm...Ó  
ÒCanÕt sleep?Ó Taiki startled me.  
ÒI just woke up.Ó I replied.  
ÒWhy?Ó  
ÒIÕve been having this strange dream... it gets longer every night. I was with a bunch of people IÕve never met in a place I donÕt recognize. It seems to be some sort of school. I canÕt understand what the people are saying. ThereÕs one with bright red hair who seems to be important. IÕm wearing this dorky plaid skirt and a white blouse with this really nice rose quartz bracelet. So eventually we all go into this big building where there are lots of people and we sing. DonÕt ask me why. We just do. And then we go back outside and itÕs raining and weÕre running. But I slip and beads fly everywhere -I think the bracelet broke- I land on my right arm (expecially my elbow), and my knee. I donÕt know why I keep having this dumb dream! It dosenÕt mean anything to me!Ó  
ÒWhat language is being spoken?Ó  
ÒI donÕt know. It sounded kind of like English.Ó  
ÒHmmm....Ó  
ÒYea, I canÕt figure out whatÕs up with it.Ó  
ÒMaybe itÕs some sort of premonition or something. What did you look like in the dream?Ó  
ÒWell, I was a girl. And I already told you what I was wearing. Oh yea, and the skirt- it had a patch in it. Sort of like it was really old. My hair was brown... like yours, and long. Down past my waist, I think. I was wearing glasses, too.Ó  
ÒHmmm... You said you fell on your elbow?Ó  
ÒYeah.Ó  
ÒDo you think you would have gotten a scar?Ó  
ÒMaybe...Ó  
ÒMaybe you need to find someone with a scar on her elbow...? Sorry, thatÕs the best I can think of.Ó I smiled.  
ÒThatÕs ok. But IÕll keep an eye out for anyone with an odd scar.Ó Taiki nodded and left.  
  
???Õs P.O.V.-  
(AN: Oooo this is new.) I was running down the street. Somebody called out behind me. I turned around, swinging my arms.  
ÒHi Yaten!Ó I replied.  
ÒWhere are you going in such a hurry?Ó I put my right hand on the back of my neck.  
ÒNowhere, just running for no reason.Ó Yaten glanced at my elbow.  
ÒHey, whereÕd you get that bruise?Ó he asked. I looked at it.  
ÒOh, this little thing? ItÕs a scar. I was running with some of my friends in the rain and I fell. Broke my favourite bracelet, too. Oh well. Gotta go!Ó And I ran off. I could feel that something was amiss.  
  
HotaruÕs P.O.V.-  
I was walking along when SMACK!! Kori ran into me. ÔSo this is how Yaten must have felt.Õ I thought, rubbing my head.  
ÒHi Kori.Ó I said.  
ÒWha? Oh, hi Hotaru.Ó She said, picking herself up. She seemed detached, as if her mind was on other things.  
ÒWhatÕs up?Ó I asked.  
ÒNothing, nothing.Ó She helped me up. I thought I heard a clicking sound. ÒYou know, donÕt you?Ó she asked.  
ÒUmmm... I know what?Ó I asked.  
ÒYou know what I mean. About me... being a Sailor Senshi.Ó  
ÒYou mean you didnÕt dissappear on purpose?Ó  
ÒWell, no. Remember, you stopped and looked in that room? Well, I kept on walking. I didnÕt realize you werenÕt there until I got to the kitchen. By then, you could have been anywhere!Ó  
ÒI found the one room in the entire house that I shouldnÕt have, didnÕt I?Ó Kori nodded.  
ÒYep.Ó She paused. ÒIt was very interesting. I eventually located you, but it was too late.Ó Suddenly there was a scream from a nearby shop. Something in her eyes changed. ÒListen, I have to go. You canÕt tell anyone about this, understand?Ó I nodded. ÒThey will all find out eventually.Ó I didnÕt know what happened, but then she dissappeared. Usagi ran up behind me.  
ÒDid you hear something, Hotaru?Ó she asked.  
ÒYeah, it was in that building.Ó I said, pointing to a grocery store.  
ÒLetÕs go.Ó I nodded.  
ÒSaturn Planet Power,Ó  
ÒMoon Eternal Cosmic Hyourin Power,Ó  
ÒMAKE UP!!!Ó Eternal Sailor Cosmic Moon was quite dazzling. Her outfit looked a little bit like the StarlightsÕ, only the leather was silver. Her gloves were silver leather, and they reached to just past her wrist. Her skirt was very much like her one as Eternal Sailor Moon, only with tight, silver, leather shorts beneath the skirts. The top skirt was lime green, the middle one was sky blue, and the bottom one was light mint green. The bow was short, made of thin ribbon, and light mint green. Her front bow was much like her skirt bow, only it was sky blue. Her boots had no heels, were made of silver leather and reached to just below her knees. She also wore a mask, which was surprising. It was white and sky blue. Her choker necklace was thin, lime green ribbon tied in the back. She didnÕt have a tiara, nor a crescent moon on her forehead. Rather, she had the upside-down symbol of Uranus with a crescent moon outline around it. Finally, two magnificent, feathered wings came from her back. (AN- Sorry that was such a long description.) I stared at her.   
ÒSaturn, ikimasho!Ó (AN- LetÕs go!) I followed her into the building. It was quiet. Nothing moved. I wondered if Cosmic Moon was even breathing. Then, suddenly,  
BOOM!!!!!!  
There was a huge explosion. I sheilded myself with my arms. I was sure it was the end. But nothing happened. A great light shone. I opened my eyes and looked over at the light. As soon as I looked at it, I closed my eyes again. It was too bright to look at. The light faded. I gasped. With her back to us stood a very tattered Kori. She wasnÕt even a Sailor Senshi, she was wearing her Mugen Gauken uniform. But there was something about her, an aura of power perhaps. Suddenly, somebody walked out of the mists up to her. It was the Jade Princess.   
ÒSo, little Uranus Princess. You have shown yourself.Ó The Princess picked Kori up by her collar.   
ÒYou already knew who I was.Ó Kori choked out. She looked up at the Princess and managed a weak smile. I couldnÕt beleive she was smiling. It reminded me of Sailor Moon smiling at her enemies. The Princess glowered at her and dropped her on the ground.  
ÒStop smiling!Ó she yelled and slapped her. Kori looked up at the Princess from the ground. The Princess raised her hand to blast her but Kori was quicker. She raised her hand and whispered,  
ÒMountain Shield.Ó A purple shield surrounded her. The Princess backed up.  
ÒWeakling.Ó she growled. ÒMy Youmas will defeat you.Ó Then she dissappeared. The shield faded. Kori lay on the ground. I began walking over to her. Suddenly, Youmas started appearing. Thousands and thousands of huge beetles. They seemed to be led by three other youmas. A giant snake, a giant fox and a giant dog. The snake hissed.  
ÒYessss, Runner, what do you think issss the besssst way to disssspoze of the girl?Ó Cosmic Moon and I backed up over to Kori. The dog growled.  
ÒDestroying her heart crystal seems the easiest to me, Slithek.Ó The Fox nodded.  
ÒYes, Foxx thinks so too.Ó The youmas formed a circle around us.  
ÒSaturn, we need to protect Kori!Ó I nodded.  
ÒYes, but what can we do?Ó  
ÒTry our best.Ó She raised her hand into the air. ÒMoon Cosmic BOOMERANG!!!Ó Some of the Youmas were defeated, but they were replaced by new ones.  
ÒSilence Glaive SURPRISE!!!Ó I yelled, slashing some of the Youmas. We continued hopelessly defeating wave after wave of Youmas, all the while getting slashed ourselves. Kori stirred on the ground. I thanked the Gods that she was alive. She stood up, but stumbled backwards. I stopped fighting to catch her. ÒKori, donÕt try to fight!Ó I told her. She pulled a locket off of her bow.  
ÒI must.Ó She whispered. I got slashed in the back, and winced. ÒYou need my help.Ó She straightened herself the best she could. ÒStar Mountain Rainbow Energy Transform!Ó Cosmic Moon turned around, hearing that. We watched in awe as tiny little Kori transformed into a Sailor-suited soldier for love and justice. She looked magnificent. A large, rather odd glaive appeared in her hands. It looked like a green silence glaive with a large, round emerald decorated with silver patterns near the blade and red yarn tassles hanging right below that. She held it up in the air. ÒMountain Jewel EXPLOSION!!!Ó She yelled. Thousands of tiny amethysts and emeralds flew in every direction, hitting the youmas. Each jewel exploded upon impact, destroying whatever it hit. I couldnÕt believe what I was seeing. Almost all of the youmas had been destroyed in such a short amount of time! The three that remeained were the Slithek, Runner and Foxx. The Slithek hissed,  
ÒCome on, boyssss. LetÕssss getÕm.Ó Runner pounced on me and Cosmic Moon from behind. Foxx grabbed ÔSailor Senshi KoriÕ And pinned (I mean literally pinned. Like with nails.) her to a brick wall. ThatÕs when I realised that the grocery store was somehow still standing. Slithek attacked her with something. A great light shone from her brooch. Her heart crystal materialized. I gaped at it. It was normal in itÕs shape, and it wasnÕt turning into a talisman or anything, but it was colored like no heart crystal I had ever seen. It was every color I had ever seen in a rainbow, but pastelled. It shone with as much or maybe even more light than UsagiÕs did. Slithek stared at it with great intensity. ÒOh great Jade Princessss, I call thee!Ó It hissed out. The Princess appeared.   
ÒWhat is it- oh my gosh...Ó She cut herself off.  
ÒYou ssssee, Princessss? IssssnÕt it wonderful?Ó The Princess took the Crystal in her hands.   
ÒThis is impossible...Ó she whispered. ÒSuch great power! And the colors...Ó She squinted at it. ÒThis is like no human heart crystal is supposed to look.Ó  
ÒWhat?Ó Cosmic Moon asked, awed.  
ÒThese arenÕt the proper human heart crystal colors.Ó The Princess said. ÒBut... how can this be? Only angels are supposed to...Ó She looked at ÔSailor KoriÕ. ÒWho ARE you?Ó Kori looked her in the eyes.  
ÒI am the senshi of rainbows, snowdust and sugar, Sailor Star Chibi-Mountain.Ó Her voice was strained and raspy. I stared at her.  
ÒHow is she functioning so well without a Heart Crystal?Ó I whispered so softly that noone could hear.   
ÒHow can you be...Ó Princess stared at her hardly. ÒThatÕs impossible...Ó Suddenly, we all heard something. It was music. The three youmas disintigrated. Cosmic Moon and I sat up. The music radiated from KoriÕs heart crystal. Eternal Sailor Cosmic MoonÕs wings sparkled silver. The Princess was panicking.   
ÒThat song...Ó she and Cosmic Moon whispered at the same time. (AN- Take a wild guess, itÕs the German Sailor Moon theme. You know, the song from before.) Cosmic Moon was whispering the words. The heart crystal began to glow brightly.  
ÒWith the power of my magic ring, I transform.Ó Star Chibi-Mountain was saying something. ÒA friend shouts ÔHenshin yo!Õ and off I go.  
Star Mountain Rainbow Energy Transform!  
My star locket explodes with energy.  
I call upon my hidden powers  
to turn back any evil.  
Look into the mirror... who do I see?  
I see a mystic soldier.  
I only face the path of glory,  
old tears have been wiped away.  
Whatever darkness maybe waiting,  
I will face the sunrise.  
Even in trouble, I never give up.  
Many more serious things than this are ahead,  
Surely, this is my chance to start flying splendidly?  
For now, that unknown power sleeps.  
Someday it will pour forth!  
Look into the mirror... who do I see?  
I see a secret soldier.  
Even when the fireworks turn into stars,  
I hold my head up high.  
Slowly, in a storm of flower petals,  
my eyes open.  
A scar from the past aches,  
but as time passes, it fades.  
Deep in a corner of my heart,  
the flower of the future blooms.  
Look into the mirror... who do I see?  
I see a strong soldier.  
For now that unknown power sleeps,  
soon it will pour forth!  
Star Mountain Rainbow Energy Transform!  
I am a strong soldier.Ó A huge power radiated from her heart crystal.  
ÒWhat is this???Ó The Jade Princess screamed. And all at once, she was nowhere at all. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I dove to catch the heart crystal as it floated to the ground. I caught it. Sailor Star Chibi-Mountain stood rather limply as I walked to give her her heart crystal. Her eyes looked creepy, and she was paler than usual. I gave her heart crystal to her. As soon as it touched her hands, it sparkled and faded into her body. I looked at her. Her eyes were normal, but she was still pale.   
ÒWe are having an emergency meeting at the temple,Ó I began. ÒAnd you are coming.Ó 


	8. Rainforest Eyes

Chapter Eight-  
I was walking with Usagi and Kori to ReiÕs temple. We would have been running, but Kori didnÕt seem up to it. She was still so pale that her freckles stood out starkly on her cheeks and nose.  
ÒHey, Kori, are you OK?Ó I asked her.  
ÒYeah, IÕm just a little tired. I havenÕt used that much energy since...Ó She stopped, I wondered if she hadnÕt meant to say that. Ò...A long time ago.Ó I was almost sure she sighed.  
After a long time, we finally got to the top of the steps. Everybody else was already there. Along with Usagi, I was practically carrying Kori. She dropped to her knees.  
ÒI canÕt go any farther.Ó She whispered.  
ÒCome on, itÕs only a couple more feet.Ó I said.  
ÒI canÕt...Ó Her voice was fading. Alarm flashed in ReiÕs eyes.  
ÒHer energy is fading fast...Ó She said. Haruka came over to us, and picked her up.  
ÒItÕs alright.Ó She said. ÒYou donÕt have to walk.Ó I followed her into the temple.  
ÒWhat happened to her?Ó Ami asked.  
ÒWell, you see...Ó I began. ÒMe and Eternal Sailor Cosmic Moon went to this grocery store to fight a youma...Ó  
ÒAnd there was this huge explosion!Ó Usagi finished my scentence.  
ÒBut we didnÕt get hurt. There was this huge light that we couldnÕt look at because it was too bright.Ó  
ÒIt was Kori.Ó Everybody (except Usagi, Kori and myself) gasped. Minako looked at Kori.  
ÒAs a civilian?Ó she asked. I nodded and continued.  
ÒThen that Jade Princess charecter came out of nowhere and, do you beleive it, Kori SMILED at her!Ó  
ÒThe Princess threw her on the ground,Ó  
ÒBut she put up a shield.Ó  
ÒThen all of these youma appeared...Ó  
ÒAnd we couldnÕt defeat them.Ó  
ÒBut Kori woke up and insisted on fighting.Ó  
ÒI had to.Ó A weak voice came from the bed. We all looked at Kori.  
ÒWhat did you say?Ó Michiru asked.  
ÒI had to.Ó KoriÕs voice was raspy. ÒYou couldnÕt handle them on your own.Ó  
ÒKori...Ó Usagi began. ÒWhy was your heart crystal abnormal colors?Ó  
ÒHer heart crystal was different?Ó Taiki asked.  
ÒYes. Um, weÕll explain it later. But the Jade Princess, she said something like ÔOnly angels are supposed to...Õ. What did that mean?Ó I said.  
ÒIÕm... IÕm not supposed to be here.Ó She said.  
ÒWhat?Ó Yaten asked, awed.  
ÒIÕm supposed to be...Ó She took a breath and tried to sit up. ÒCan I get some help?Ó she asked. Makoto took her hands and sat her up while Ami arranged her pillows. ÒThank you.Ó she said, propped against the pillows. ÒIÕm not supposed to be here.Ó She said again. ÒIÕm supposed to be an angel.Ó We all gaped at her.  
ÒAn... angel?Ó Chibi-usa asked.  
ÒYes. You see... I died once before. When my soul floated away to the Summerland, I found out that I was slated to be a guardian angel for a lifetime. Well, I went and started being an angel and all. But, before long, something drew my eyes back to Earth. It was the death... of myself. I realised then and there that I had to go back to Earth. You guys needed me. I also knew that I would never overcome heartache if I stayed all by myself like that.  
ÒSo I came back. In Earth time, I was only gone for a few hours. But because I came back, there are a few problems. For instance, IÕm physically weak.Ó She seemed to be gaining energy as she talked. ÒBut...Ó she choked back a sob. ÒThe most terrible thing happened. My best friend...Ó she started crying and couldnÕt say anything else. Usagi sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her.  
ÒItÕs alright.Ó She said. ÒThereÕs nothing to worry about.Ó Kori shook her head.  
ÒYes there is.Ó She sobbed out. ÒIf she figures out who I am, we could all die!Ó Usagi looked her in the eyes.  
ÒWhy could we die?Ó She asked.  
ÒSheÕs the Jade Princess.Ó  
  
YatenÕs P.O.V.-  
ÒSheÕs the Jade Princess.Ó Gasps were heard, one being my own.  
ÒThe... Princess?Ó I asked, then stopped. ÒNo wait! It makes sence now!Ó Kneeling in front of her on the floor, I took her small hands in my larger ones. ÒThatÕs why you couldnÕt destroy her, isnÕt it? Because she was your best friend in a previous life!Ó She nodded, then, to my great surprise, almost fell into my arms. Her tiny hands clutched the back of my shirt with more power than I thought was possible. I could feel that Seiya and Taiki were jealous. I shot them apologetic looks.  
I looked back down at Kori. I could feel her heartbeat. I wondered if she could hear mine, I sure could. Eventually her breathing slowed to a normal rate. But she didnÕt move. She just stayed there, in my arms. I certainly had no objections to that, but I knew that Seiya and Taiki did. Still, I wasnÕt about to make her move. She looked up, into my eyes.  
ÔI feel like you can understand me.Õ The words echoed in my head.  
ÔI didnÕt think that... did I?Õ I thought. ÔBut I do...Õ Her green-brown eyes sparkled. I felt myself sinking in them. They made me feel like I was in a tropical rainforest, with her. But there was also a familiarity. As if I had looked into her eyes in that manner before. My heart was beating wildly, my breath came in short spurts. She leaned up a bit, my heart jumped into my throat. Everybody else faded. I focused only on (in?) her beautiful green-brown eyes. I almost felt as if the others didnÕt exist.  
ÔHe has such powerful green eyes.Õ It echoed in my head, like the first time.  
ÔYour eyes feel like the rainforest. Lush, green, steamy.Õ She blushed scarlet. There was something inside me... an undeniable longing. It was like I wanted something, but it was just out of my reach. My spiritual hands groped for it, hopelessly. She leaned up more. I leaned down. I was less than an inch away from the most spectacular kiss of my life when...  
ÒWhat ARE you two DOING?Ó It was ReiÕs voice. We snapped back, away from each other. I was sure my face was glowing, it felt so hot. ÒYou were sitting there looking at each otherÕs eyes for like ten minutes! It looked like you were going to eat each otherÕs faces!Ó My face went redder and got hotter, if that was possible.  
ÔWe were going to, so to speak.Õ I thought in KoriÕs direction.  
ÔI know.Õ It came echoing back.  
ÒLetÕs not worry about that.Ó Kori said. ÒI probaby ought to be getting home.Ó  
ÒYou canÕt leave!Ó Minako said. ÒWhat if you get attacked or something?Ó  
ÒIÕll go with her.Ó I volunteered quickly before Taiki or Seiya could think of it.  
ÒWell...Ó Haruka began. ÒI guess thatÕs alright...Ó She shook her head. ÒBe careful, you two. I took KoriÕs hand, a jolt of electricity ran up my arm and up my spine. We walked out of the temple.  
  
HarukaÕs P.O.V.-  
ÒI donÕt trust those two alone.Ó Rei said.  
ÒMe either.Ó Hotaru admitted.  
ÒSomebody could follow them...Ó I suggested.  
ÒMe.Ó Both Seiya and Taiki said at the same time.  
ÒYou two follow them. Once Yaten starts home, come post us on anything that happened.Ó  
  
YatenÕs P.O.V.-  
(AN: You didnÕt think IÕd make you wait for long, did you?) I looked slightly down at her as we walked. It wasnÕt far to her house.  
ÒWell... I guess...Ó I began.  
ÒWould you like to see my gardens?Ó She asked. My heart started to beat loudly again.  
ÒThat would be lovely.Ó I whispered. She led me into a maze. The moon shone brightly, making white roses sparkle. At the center of the maze, there was a marble fountain. The water reflected the starlight. Each drop of water was like a shooting star in and of itself. ÒItÕs beautiful...Ó I looked at her. ÒAnd so are you.Ó I whispered very softly. She looked up into my eyes.  
ÒReally?Ó She asked so quietly I almost couldnÕt hear.  
ÔReally.Õ I thought. We sat down on the edge of the fountain, never losing eye contact. She hugged me, and my heart started beating faster than I thought possible. She looked up into my eyes and once again I was put into a trance by her tropical rainforest-colored eyes.   
My arm encircled her waist, hers rested lightly on my back.  
ÔFor real this time.Õ she echoed to me. We moved closer and closer to each other, our eyes closing. Finally we met in the kiss that we had been longing for. It was like an explosion... yet the gentlest breeze... and everything in-between all rolled into one. My heart was beating at itÕs maximum, and I thought I could hear hers.  
I had heard that kisses were flavoured, but I never beleived it until that moment. It was like kissing a vibrant rainbow. Strawberry-flavoured with a hint of cinnamon. When our lips met, a shock ran from them throughout all of my body. I felt as if I was effortlessly floating with her among the clouds.   
We eventually pulled away for air.  
ÔThat was for real.Õ I echoed to her. She nodded. We stared at each other for a few more minutes, not wanting to move. I stared in her eyes, she in mine. At the same moment. we moved and embraced. My arms felt weak, they were trembling.  
ÔYouÕre shaking.Õ  
ÔSo are you.Õ It was true, I could feel a slight jiggling movement from her arms around me. I looked at the tiny angel in my arms and saddened at the fact that Seiya and Taiki werenÕt with me in my love for her. I could feel her tiny frame pressing gently against my arms and front. I held her tighter. A lump formed in my throat and a tear ran down my cheek.  
It sparkled in the moonlight and fell into her hair. ÔWhy am I crying?Õ I wondered. We pulled apart.  
ÒIÕm having a formal dance here in my ballroom tomorrow night.Ó She whispered. ÒAll the Sailor Senshi and their dates are invited. Will you come?Ó  
ÒOf course.Ó I replied. ÒI wouldnÕt miss it for the world.Ó  
  
The next day, after school, in the crown arcade.  
  
ÒWho are you taking to KoriÕs ball?Ó Usagi asked Ami. Ami looked at the ground.  
ÒI havenÕt got anyone to take.Ó She replied. I trailed behind a bit, only half-listening.  
ÒAww... come on, Ami!Ó Makoto said. ÒWhy donÕt you take Ryo? IÕm sure youÕd have fun!Ó  
ÒWell... I guess.Ó Ami replied. ÒI never thought of Ryo. Thanks, Mako!Ó  
ÒHey Mina, who are you taking?Ó Rei asked.  
ÒNoone yet, but IÕll find somebody!Ó She said, inching closer to me. ÒI always do, donÕt I, Yaten?Ó I slid away from her.  
ÒYeah, IÕm sure youÕll find somebody.Ó I said, thinking, ÔBut not me!Õ  
ÒWho are YOU taking, Yaten?Ó Seiya asked. I glanced guiltily back at him.  
ÒUm....Ó I said.  
ÒYeah, who are you taking?Ó Taiki sided with Seiya.  
ÒEr... nobody. IÕm going alone.Ó It was sort of true, I figured. I wouldnÕt be taking Kori anywhere, she would already be there. Rei looked at me skeptically and I wondered if she had psychiced me. ÒSomething... something wrong, Rei?Ó She frowned.  
ÒNo.Ó She said. The expression on her face kind of made me want to go and hide. It was quite obvious that she knew what I was thinking.  
ÒWho are you taking, Rei?Ó Usagi asked, saving me. Rei turned red.  
ÒYuuichiro, as if itÕs anything to you, odango atama.Ó  
ÒHAH! I KNEW you had a thing for him, Rei!!!Ó Usagi squealed in her adorable way.  
ÒI do not, I just asked him to the dance because I didnÕt want to go alone.Ó Rei replied, glaring at Usagi. For a moment, I thought that Usagi winked at me and smiled... then went back to one of her famous tounge wars with Rei.  
ÒCan I come? Pleeeeeeeeeeze?Ó Chibi-usa begged. Usagi slumped from her war.  
ÒWell... IÕm not sure, Chibi-usa. It dosenÕt seem to be the kind of thing youÕd like.Ó  
ÒCÕmon, I can bring Peruru and we can just talk the whole time!Ó Usagi acted like she was thinking about it, then said,  
ÒAlright, but only just this once.Ó Chibi-usa sprang up to hug her but missed and got Taiki around the shoulders. She immediately squeezed the life out of him. ^_^ Then she dropped down and made a cute face.  
ÒOops, sorry Taiki.Ó She said, still with the cute face. Taiki (for a change) laughed and waved it off. However, he watched me the whole time. I knew at that moment for certain that he was quite intent upon beating the life out of me the next chance he got because it was obvious that I had captured the heart of the lovely young Morino Kori. 


End file.
